Last Hope Depot
Background Last Hope Depot is the largest space station---length of two Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts (38,000 meters) deep and two of the Star Dreadnoughts across---in operation by the Space Navy Force of the Kingdom's Navy, its purpose being a refueling & repair station deep in the vast Western Expanse (serving both civilian and military interests, but mostly the latter). While not designed for combat, it had more then an ample supply of starfighters, warships, and its own station defenses that would detour even the most daring attacker; in light of those defenses, the station is also equipped with only the most advanced sensors & long range communication equipment. Because of its importance and rather isolated position, the Last Hope Depot has a fleet of 6 King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruisers that defend her around the clock in addition to her own personal defense fleet (see Top Superstructure). Her name, Last Hope Depot, came about as a critical importance to refuel even the largest of starships along the long and oftentimes forsaken journey through the Western Expanse. Spacers foolish enough to not refuel at Last Hope died a slow, painful death s they ran out of fuel in the starless, lifeless expanse. Because of its isolated nature and stopping off point for travelers, Last Hope Depot has its own Planetary Emergency Services & Rescue Agency of 240 personnel, operating 20 demilitarized V-1, W-1, & W-2 PB-950 Patrol Boats that have been vastly modified & repainted red with white stripes and emergency flashing red & blue lights. The PES responds to distress signals and searches for missing starships for Last Hope Depot. In addition to rescue services, the space station also features its own Planetary Enforcement & Customs Agency office, where 1,744 personnel staff both an office & operate 12 M-2FD Light Escorts (with 6 Jump Fighter Mk 4's each). The station can hold up to 500 guests in very cramped quarters (such as refugees, etc.), although most people staying over at the space station are requested to do so in their own vessels and this policy is enforced by station security. Station Defenses The station boasted an array of 5,000 XX-9 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, 1,000 Quad Laser Cannons, and 500 Q7 Tractor Beam Projectors. The station also had a double hull, both layers being quadanium steel. The large refueling superstructure tanks were all additionally protected by an extra layer of a duralloy-reinforced shell (under the double hull) with doonium & dolovite under the duralloy shell, as well a layer (interior) of Ketrian Altronel's Alloy and an additional hull layer (exterior) of Quadranium on top the shell, creating a short of double hull within the exterior double hull. The station furthermore had redundant deflector shields, specifically the Serridge SEAL Shield System, which gave the station shields stronger then that of a Imperial II & on par with [[starwars:MC80_Home_One_type_Star_Cruiser|MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser]]. Total Crew Total crew, including Station Crew and Fleet Crew, was 349,960 personnel; this includes the 200 PES personnel & 922 PECA personnel. Station Crew The station had a total crew of 279,144 navy personnel & Naval Officers, 20,174 Naval Guards (security), 4,883 His Majesty's Infantry (Brigade), 1,590 gunners, 13 Flight Mechanic Squadrons (351 personnel), 18 Transport Mechanic Squadrons (486 personnel), 500 Maintenance Technicians & Engineers supporting the repairing & maintenance bays for visiting vessels, 168 Fighter Pilots, 48 Radar Intercept Officers, 24 Bomber Pilots, 24 Bombardiers, 48 Bomb Gunners, 144 Shuttle Pilots, 144 Navy Shuttle Gunners, and 72 Tac-SenCom Engineering Technicians for a total of 307,800 personnel. Fleet Crew The 2 Cessation II-class Cruisers (28,038 personnel), 6 Light-class Destroyers (5,352 personnel), 18 Strike II-class Corvette-Gunships (6,030 personnel), and 108 PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3s (756) were manned by a total of 40,176 personnel and troops. This warship complement's crew had to remain on their warships at all times, unless anchored in one of the hanger bays, at which they still slept on their warships. Top Superstructure The top superstructure housed the command & administrative functions, officer & enlisted quarters, mess halls, and medbays. The four hangers along the superstructure also housed the defensive exterior assets the station, mainly the 120 Bounce Interceptors, 48 [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighters]], 24 BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighters, & 72 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles spread out across two hangers (totally 192 starfighters & 72 shuttles), as well as 108 PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3s (54 per hanger). The other two hangers housed 1 Cessation II-class Cruiser each (2 total), 3 Light-class Destroyers each (total of 6), and 9 Strike II-class Corvette-Gunships each (for a total of 18), providing the station with an immediate warship defense against any hostile threat while, typically, these warships (and the PB-950s) are on patrol in the immediate area of the station (although all the warships can easily fit into the massive hangers). The hangers also store the PES & PECA vessels. Middle Section The long middle section housed engineering & maintenance functions of the station, including the station's reactor core, fuel cells, engines, and central control computer. Port & Starboard Double-Ended Superstructures The two double-ended superstructures to port & starboard housed mechanic quarters & living areas, as well as hangers bays across the top superstructure for repairs & maintenance of visiting vessels through the long trek through the Western Expanse. The bottom half of the two superstructures to port & starboard housed massive exterior refueling structures & interior hanger bay refueling stations (which the whole bottom half superstructures could be detached from the station in case of an emergency). Bottom Superstructure The bottom superstructure was a larger singular exterior refueling structure & interior hanger bay refueling station (which the whole bottom half superstructure could be detached from the station in case of an emergency). Category:Kingdom of Jod Category:Locations